Divergent Manor fourtis?
by all.4.logic
Summary: Six moved from California to Chicago. she misses the clubbing, and all the other crazy stuff she would do. when she moves to Chicago she meets up with someone she never thought she'd see again. what will happen and how will she cope when her world is falling apart. RATED T CUZ IT"S DIVERGENT
1. character descriptions

_**okay so those of you who have read my other stories know that I changed Tris's appearance and that I changed her attitude a little as well. so I'm going to try and write a better story sort of **_

_**based off the first one and second one using things from both their plot lines. so I apologize in advance if you don't like it. if you want to give me suggestions and feedback then it's highly **_

_**appreciated but you don't have to and I'm not pressuring for it. so thanks and I hope you enjoy it.**_

**CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS**

**Six:**

**This character is Tris but she goes by Six. her hair is half blonde half black. she has 16 piercings; 7 in her left ear, 5 in her right ear, one in her left eyebrow, on in the right side of her nose, one in **

**her tongue and a belly button ring. she has 6 tattoos; the word 'PAIN' in black letters on her right bicep, the words 'FEAR GOD ALONE' in black letters on her lower back, a grey and black rose vine **

**crawling up the left side of her rib cage, dauntless flames on her left calf, the roman numerals IV+VI on her right wrist and a peace symbol on the back of her neck. she has a six pack, she's ripped **

**in general, not overly ripped but really strong. she is about a D cup, 5'10, she has a nose that makes her look fox like, big blue eyes and full lips. she tans nicely. she almost never smiles. she's sort **

**of violent.**

**Four:**

**This character is Tobias but he goes by Four. he has dirty blonde hair that he wears as a buzzcut. he has 2 piercings; one in his eyebrow and one in his left ear. he has 2 tattoos; one that covers his **

**entire back (instead of me describing it just google image search "divergent Fours Tattoo") and the roman numerals IV+VI on his right wrist. he has a six pack and is extremely ripped, he is 6'3, **

**he has a medium sized nose that is hooked on the end but you can't tell. me has a full bottom and spare upper lip, he as piercing blue eyes. he doesn't smile, he gives the occasional smirk but **

**never laughs. he's sort of violent.**

**Uriah:**

**he has black hair that is in a buzzcut. tan. he has one tattoo; dauntless flames on the left side of his chest. brown eyes and a big smile. he is really muscular. 6'0 and is really goofy.**

**Zeke:**

**he has black hair that is in a buzzcut. tan. he has one tattoo, dauntless flames on his right shoulder blade. brown eyes and a big smile. extremely ripped. 6'2 and is slightly less goofy and annoying than his younger brother Uriah.**

**Marlene:**

**she is white but not pale. brown hair. green eyes. no tattoos. 5 piercings on right ear and 3 on left, one tongue piercing. 5'9. muscular but not super muscular. she has a four pack. she is dating Uriah.**

**Shauna:tan, long brown hair, brown eyes, a nose and tongue piercing, 2 in left ear, 3 in right ear. no tattoos. 5'9 and a half. muscular like marlene and has a four pack. she is dating Zeke.**

**Christina:**

**goes by Chris. 5'10. tan, long brown hair. she has a tattoo of something abstract on her left calf. she has an eyebrow and nose piercing, 4 in right ear and 2 in left ear. same muscularity as mar and shauna. she has a six pack. she is dating will.**

**Will:**

**he is 6'1 with blonde hair and green eyes. he is as ripped as Uriah. (all guys have six packs.) he has no tattoos or piercings. smart ass.**

**ok so next page is chapter one. I thought that I should do character descriptions so I didn't have to describe them through narrating or through the characters themselves.**


	2. Chapter 1

I wake up to my alarm clock blaring. I can't believe my parents made me move here. it's not like I had any friends in California but I miss the parties, going clubbing, getting drunk, being high, dirty dancing with hot

guys I just met. but here, it's like I was in Oz and the tornado swept me to Kansas. i'm starting at some fancy new boarding school in September called Divergent Manor. my parents are Andrew and Natalie Prior. I

don't know why they made us move, I mean they're never home anyways so why should it matter to them?

we have a 5 story house including the basement. we moved here at the beginning of this month. it's June 18th I think. the main floor is mainly devoted to the kitchen and other staff that I don't know,

the second floor is the movie theatre, bowling alley, and science lab, it's one of Caleb's floors. the third floor is one of my floors. it has a fitness room, indoor swimming pool, batting cages and a bar room. Caleb lives in

the basement and I don't really know what it looks like because I've never been down there. all I know is that it's like a house all shoved into one floor. I have the top floor and roof. I have a giant room with a king

sized bed with a canopy over it, black comforter pillow set. hardwood floors with a big shaggy red rug in one area in front of a black leather couch. on top of the rug is a glass coffee table and two leather recliners next

to the couch with a 60 inch plasma flat screen mounted on the wall, my walls are black with a red strip through the middle that goes around the entire room. there is multiple lights throughout my room that are hung

from the ceiling. my room has a giant walk in closet with a smaller closet connected to it where I keep all my training stuff, (throwing knives, hand guns, clothes.) I have a full bath ensuite connected to my room, it has

cream colored walls with linoleum flooring, a glass shower and a large counter with cupboards where I keep all my stuff. it has a giant mirror that covers the entire wall above the counter. the counter has two sinks, the

ensuite also has a smaller room connected to it where you'll find the toilet. I also have a kitchen and skate board arena on my floor. I groan and slam my hand on the snooze button. it shuts off and I slide out of bed

and jump into the shower. when I get out I wrap my self in my robe and go into my closet. I spin my outfit rack before squealing and yanking an outfit out and throwing it onto my bed. I pull on a black lacy bra and a

matching thong. I pull on a short sleeved black crop top and black bootie shorts, I pull on white ankle socks and slip on my black combat boots. I walk over to my vanity and change my belly button ring to a black

dangly piercing. I put black eye shadow and smudge it out so it looks smoky before putting on thick black winged eyeliner and black mascara, I smile and put on some slight blush and deep red lipstick. I look at myself

in the mirror and giggle, as soon as I do I scowl at myself, since when do I giggle? I stand up and grab my motorcycle helmet and my leather jacket and run to my kitchen. I make some regular instant oatmeal, it

tastes kind of bad but it's only 100 calories so I eat it anyways. when I'm done I brush my teeth and reapply my lipstick before going down to the main floor through the elevator. when I get down I go and find Marcel,

he's our legal guardian when our parents are away. He's been more of a father to me than Andrew has. when I find him I give him a hug and say good bye before heading to Bud's. Bud's is a restaurant here in Chicago,

it's sort of like The Toad and Turtle. I run outside and open the garage, I smile when I see her just like I always do. by her I mean my motorcycle. She is a black Aprillia RSV4, I have a thing for Italian Bikes. I have

others but she is by far my favourite. I Pull on my helmet and put my leather jacket on and do it up before pulling her out. I close the garage and pull out of the drive way, I rev it and speed away towards Bud's. I

always enjoy riding, it's the closest thing to flying next to zip lining. I pull into my parking spot out back and climb off my bike. i pull off my helmet and check my phone, it's 7:45, I have 15 minutes before my first shift.

I walk into the back and throw my jacket and helmet under the counter, I pull my hair up into a high pony tail while walking into the kitchen. I look around and see Bud, Bud is married to a family friend Tori. "hey

bud." I say walking over to him. he stops what he's doing momentarily and smiles at me. he pulls me into a one arm hug while he keeps mixing what looks like a cream sauce. "hey darlin' mind stirring this while I go

grab some spices form the back?" I smile. "sure thing." I take the whisk and start stirring just like he taught me. I see Jake carrying some boxes to the back, when he passes me he stops for a second, Jake is tori and

buds son. he's 18, 2 years older than me. "hey six. helping out my dad again?" he asks with a smirk. I laugh. "yes. but I don't mind. anything for family. now hurry up and take care of the boxes before you drop them."

he laughs and kisses me on the cheek before going to the back. were not together but he's like my older brother. as he's going in bud comes back out. "sorry I took so long, I couldn't find the god damn paprika." I

smile and he takes over the sauce again. "it's no problem bud." I grab my apron and note pad when I notice a group sit down in my section, I quickly count them, there's seven of them, four guys and three girls, I

quickly stare at them, the way they are acting and talking. I'm the best waitress here even though I only started two weeks ago, I can tell what people will like just by watching their behavioural habits. I grab two trays

and load one with seven waters and one with 4 beers, two wine glasses and bottle of red and white wine, and I quickly mix up a frosted glass with vodka and strawberry dachary, I place a strawberry on the side of the

glass and grab the trays, on my way over I notice Zeke is with them, which means Uriah probably is as well. I've known the Pedrad's since I was little, I smile, it will be a nice surprise for them to see me again. i walk

over and put the trays down on a trolley that's near the table. i turn to them and clear my throat. Zeke and Uriah Look at me and scramble out of the booth, they have to climb over all their friends and i laugh as they

both envelope me in a hug. "six, we haven't seen you in forever!" Uri says as he kisses my cheek. i see one of the girls scowl at me and clear her throat. Uriah looks at her and chuckles as they both sit down, "mar calm

down, she's like my sister, you know i love you." Uriah hugs her and she stops scowling. everyone looks super confused so i just start passing out the drinks, i give everyone a water and then hand all the guys a beer,

they all say some form of thanks and then i pass out the girls drinks, i pass the one Zeke has his arm around a glass of red wine, the one some blonde kid with green eyes has his arm around a glass of white wine and

the one Uriah called Mar the vodka and dachary. they all look astonished and finally the one Zeke is sitting with speaks up. "how did you know what everyone wanted?" I'm about to answer when Zeke answers for me.

he chuckles before talking, "ever since we were kids she had this way of reading people, she can tell what you want just by watching the way you act." they all nod as if it all makes sense now. i smirk and address the

group, "anyways, i'm six and i will be your server today, i will be back with your appetizer in a moment." at my name a guy with piercing blue eyes jolts his head up, his eyes are familiar but i don't know how. i turn to

leave but Zeke grabs my arm, "wait lets introduce everyone first. i smirk and reluctantly turn back around. he starts pointing to everyone as he says their names. "the one with the green eyes is Will, the girl next to him

is his girlfriend Christina, this Is Shauna my girlfriend, that's Marlene, uriahs girlfriend, and that's Four." my smile instantly fades as i remember.

_flash back to two years ago._

_"four you can't leave me! what am i supposed to do?" i scream as he reaches for me. "six i'm sorry okay? it's not like i want to leave you! i don't have a choice!" he screams back. that's when we hear his voice. marcus. _

_he yells for four. "i'm coming." he yells back. he kisses my forehead and runs back through the trees, i slump against the tree and cry._

_end of flashback._

i grip my wrist where my tattoo is, i got it after he left. i stare at him for a second and then i whisper something the i hope no one hears. "oh god. no. not now. this is not happening." i turn and run back to the kitchen

and grab my coat and a pack of cigarettes, this is what i always do when i get frustrated or upset, even nervous. i know i shouldn't but what can i do? i run out side, sadly their table is right in front of a big bay window.

my motor cycle is right in front of it, crap. i pull out a cigarette and light it as i lean against my motorcycle. i put it in my mouth and breath in, i let out the smoke and turn back to the window i see four staring at his

wrist where he has a tattoo just like mine. zeke stands up and comes outside, i continue smoking and don't look at him. "six what was that all about. why did you say what you did?" shit. i hoped it wasn't loud enough. i

feel a tear fall down my face and zeke wipes it away. when he does that i break and i start sobbing. he pulls me into a hug and i feel like i'm about to die. after i calm down which doesn't take that long i pull back and he

starts wiping the makeup that ran down my face, i relight my cigarette and i breath in again, when i take it away and blow out he grabs it and throws it on the ground. he crushes it with his foot and i stare at him.

"what the hell Zeke?" i'm almost yelling even though i don't mean too. "what the hell is right." he's yelling to. i start pulling out another cigarette and he grabs my arms. "Zeke let go of me." i make my voice a deadly

calm. he stares into my eyes. and mimics my voice. "no. not until you tell me why you ran out after i introduced every one." i sigh and my lip starts to wobble. i look in the window and everyone is staring at us. i turn

back to Zeke. "i know him. i know four. he left me two years ago and never told me why. We loved each other. and then he just left. he only said he didn't want to and that he loved me. that's all he told me." i'm

staring at the ground and whispering now. he pulls me into a hug and kisses my head. after he lets go i stare at my wrist, he seems to notice. "i believe him you know, that he loved you. when he moved here we all

went out one night to get tattoos and he got one just like that." he cups my face in his hands as he says it. "now. can we go back in? cause i'm hungry." i laugh at this and nod my head. we alk back in and he sits with

his friends while i go to the back to fix my makeup and get the orders. i walk through the kitchen to get to the staff bathroom and Jake notices me. he grabs my arm. "hey. six what's wrong. you okay babe?" i smile

because he called me babe. he does this. we both know that neither of us like each other so he calls that's what we call each other. i hug him and kiss his cheek. "i'm fine. thank you." he gives me a peck on the lips and

i giggle. again with the giggling. "you do realise when i get a boyfriend your gonna have to stop doing that right?" he chuckles and nods. i fix my makeup and tell bud what i want. Christina gets fettuccini alfredo with

broccoli and chicken, will gets a six ounce new York steak with garlic mashed potatoes, zeke gets hash browns mixed with scrambled eggs and chorizo sausage and bacon, Shauna gets a vegetarian quesadilla with a

vinaigrette salad, Uriah gets baby back ribs with sautéed mushrooms and coleslaw, Marlene gets a chicken quesadilla with sundried tomatoes and fries, and i decide to give four the last thing i got to cook for him, my

home cooked lasagna (bud uses my recipe) and garlic parmesan mashed potatoes and gravy. i carry all seven plates to the table and set them down to whom they belong. they all smile at me except Shauna, "is

something wrong?" i ask genuinely concerned. "um. i don't eat meat." she says a little embarrassed. "oh!" i say. "it's vegetarian." she smiles as she pulls open one of the quesidilla's and see's theres no meat. zeke

squeezes her shoulder and smiles. "told you she was good." he looks at me and winks, i wink back. "i'll be back to check on your meal in a bit." i say as i walk away i'm almost in the back when someone calls my name.

"six. wait up we need to talk." i turn around and it's four. "look four. i understand if you don't love me anymore but you should have just told me that when you left." i say with a frown. he raises his eye brows and pulls

me to the corner. "i didn't leave bcause i wanted to. okay?" he starts and he cups my face in his hands. "i made a deal with my father that if we moved away that i could get emancipated. i wasn't allowed to tell anyone.

i swore to myself i would go back for you though." i feel a tear fall down my face and i crash my lips into his. he kisses me back instantly. i jup up and wrap my legs around his waist. i pull back and burry my face in his

shoulder and cry. i wrap my arms tight around his neck and he wraps his arms around me, when he left he was strong but now he's even stronger. "i love you six." "i love you to four."he sets me down and walks back

over to his friends with a giant smile on his face. zeke winks at me and i wink back. four's here. he found me. i love him


	3. Chapter two

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED I'VE BEEN AWAY SINCE THURSDAY. UPDATE TOMORROW ASWELL.**

SIX POV.

when I wake up in the morning I groan. I forgot to close my blinds last night so the light is killing me. after I get up and shower I go to my closet, I decide on a black bra and matching long, black ripped skinnies, a lace

see through black peplum halter top, black knee high lace up leather boots, my leather jacket and some gold bangles. I French braid my hair down my back and add orange to my ends, I put on black winged eyeliner

and black mascara. I out on maroon lipstick and light pink blush. after I head down stairs I get a text from Zeke. 'hey, I gave Christina your number.' sure enough about thirty seconds later I get a text from Chris,

hey do you like animals? -C

umm, sure why? - S

cuz i'm going to the pet store. wanna come? - C

I squeal in excitement. I've been meaning to get a puppy but I never got around to it.

YES. OMG. I'M GETTING A PUPPY! :P -S

haha. ok be there in ten. uri gave me your new address. - C

I run to the elevator but decide it's taking to long so I slide down the banister for the 4 flights of stairs to the main floor. it was fun I don't know why I don't do it more often. I walk out side and as i'm waiting in the

driveway some guys come walking down the street and walk up on my drive way. "hey cutie. i'm peter, this is al and drew." peter says pointing to each of his friends. I smile sweetly. "hi. I'm not interested." I start to

walk towards the diner when peter grabs my arm and pulls me back. "come on. don't be that way. we could have a lot of fun." he says with a smirk. he should really shut up but he doesn't. "have you ever heard of fun?

because if you had then I don't think you would be walking away from me." this creep is disgusting. I scoff and wrench my arm away before punching him in the face. I smirk. "ever heard of the infamous six? because if

you had then I don't think you would be trying to stop me." I stare at them when I speak. the guy who I believe is al pulls peter up and they start walking away. the only thing I hear before I turn away is "dude. six is a

champ fighter." I start walking again but stop when I hear yelling. "she's just a girl!" this pisses me off but I ignore it and start walking again. I don't hear him come up behind me but someone yanks my arm and turns

me around. it's peter. he smashes his lips against mine, and forces his tongue in my mouth, i feel a hand on my chest and it all comes flooding back as his hand moves lower. I try to pull back but he just squeezes me

tighter. I stop on his foot with my heel making him let go, I elbow him in the face and it hits his jaw. I pull his head down onto my knee and he grabs his face, I kick him in the chest making him stumble and fall a few

feet back, I turn around and run, I hear foot step behind me and I sprint. I know Zeke's house is just a couple blocks away so I run across the road. I didn't see the car coming and I tumble over the hood of it. I fall

onto the ground and slowly get up. my arms and scraped and bleeding and my shirt is ripped. I run even though it hurts. i'm crying even though I try my hardest not too. I get to Zeke's and my hair is ruined. I lost my

jacket when I was running because it got stuck on something. I have bruises on my arms from where peter grabbed me and my jaw is bruised and the skin is broken, my knuckles are split too from punching him, i'm

sure that my makeup is ruined from crying and I look and feel like crap. it's only 8:15 so I don't even know if he'll be up. I walk up the steps thinking i'm safe when I see peter, drew and al a couple blocks down, drew

points at me and yells. they break into a sprint. I run up the stairs and bang on the door as loud as I can. I turn around, their only about a block away so I hit the door harder and start to scream. " HELP! HELP! GET

AWAY FROM ME! ZEKE PLEASE! GOD DAMMIT OPEN THE DOOR!" i'm crying now too. their only a couple houses down when Zeke opens the door, Peter and Drew and Al are coming up the steps and he yanks me inside.

he shoves me behind him and walks outside and shuts the door. I turn around and fling the door open and ste* onto the porch and slam the door behind me before I start yelling at him. "ZEKE JUST LEAVE THEM." he's

already knocked out al and is currently kicking drew. he doesn't stop so I scream this time. I'm still crying. "ZEKE GOD DAMMIT JUST COME INSIDE!" as I turn around I see peter coming up the stairs next to me, before

I can do anything he grabs me by the throat and lifts me up slamming me against the side of the house. I start to lose consciousness but decide not to give up. just as I do the door opens and Uriah and four come

running out side. I kick up and out as hard as I can and my foot hits peter's chest. he drops me and falls backwards and I fall to the ground I grab my throat. I start gasping and coughing, as soon as I calm down

(which doesn't take that long.) I stand up and wipe my face, I pull my hair up into a pony tail and march towards peter who is now on the ground after falling down the stairs. I pull him up by the shirt and punch him in

the face as hard as I can causing him to fall to the ground I see his eyes slightly roll back but not completely, I smirk, he's not unconscious yet. I kneel down by his head and when he tries to stand up I wrap my hand

around his neck and slam him back against the sidewalk. I glance up and see four and Uriah struggling to get Zeke off of drew. I turn back to peter and see him gasping and hitting and clawing at my arm, I didn't

realise I was choking him. I don't soften my grip on his neck as I pull his face up to me. I lean in and whisper, "i don't usually hit a man when he's down but I think I can make an exception." I smirk and let go of his

neck. he falls back down and rolls on to his hands and knees gasping or air. i stand up and kick him in the ribs. he groans and flinches, i smirk and and kick him again harder, this time in his face. he rolls on to his back

moaning and clutching his nose. I smirk and continue kicking him, I don't pay attention to how hard or how long it's going on. I stop when he stops moving. I smile tilt my head, I crouch down and check his pulse. he's

still alive, sadly. I back away and see that four has a bruise on his face and Uriah has a bloody nose. they're still struggling to pull Zeke off drew. I can't help it, I start to laugh. I walk over to them and pull Uriah and

four off of Zeke. I step in front of him and he stops beating up drew, I touch his face and smile softly, he starts to cry. four looks confused but Uriah just looks down, he understands, Zeke is crying because he couldn't

protect me.

_FLASH BACK_

_I shiver as i walk home from the party. Zeke's parties always last too long. it's 2 am. suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my side and gasp, i double over in pain and a hand clasps over my mouth, i try to yell but i'm _

_muffled. i feel a separate pair of hands blindfold me. they shove me into a car and speed off. i don't bother screaming. i don't do anything as i'm afraid if i do i will cry. i gasp as i feel something on my chest, this _

_something squeezes, this something is a hand. I scream and try to push him off of me but it doesn't work he stops for a minute and starts hitting me, he punches my face and my middle, he twists my limbs until i stop _

_screaming. he just keeps going, I continue screaming and hitting him again but he doesn't stop he just forces himself on me. i don't know how long it is till he stops and gets dressed. he doesn't give me my clothes. _

_they just drive down an alley and push me out onto the ground i tear off my blindfold and he laughs and throws my jacket at me and leaves, i just lie there in the alley. i see a blanket near me by a trash can and i _

_crawl over and grab it. i wrap it around myself and sob. i pull my phone out of my jacket that is now lying about 5 feet away. i dial his number and thankfully he picks up. i'm still crying when he answers the phone. _

_"Tris what's wrong?!" i continue to cry. "Zeke, i need you to come and get me. i'm not sure where i am. there's a bar with a shamrock on it. please hurry." i say in between sobs. "i know where you are i'll be there _

_soon." i walk over to the bar with my phone and the blanket around me. i go inside and everyone stares at me before a lady comes over to me, she gently touches my shoulder and leads me over to the counter. i climb _

_onto a bar stool careful to keep the blanket tight around me. she orders me a water and everyone has gone back to their conversations except for the women who is with me and the bar keep. i sip my water and she _

_rubs my arm. "why don't you take that blanket off and i can get you something warmer. here i am a fourteen year old girl in a bar with a nasty blanket around me, i realise it and i blush as i look down, my hair falling _

_into my face. i shake my head. "i can't." i whisper as tears start to roll down my face. my lip starts to wobble and my voice starts to shake as i continue. "i don't have any clothes." i look up at her with fear in my eyes. _

_her eyes go wide and she lets out a small gasp as she realises what happened to me, what must have happened. i start to sob and she envelopes me in a hug as i cry. i hear the door slam open and the bar goes quiet _

_again, Zeke rushes over to me, he's only sixteen but he's almost six feet tall and very muscular, he could pass for eighteen easily. the lady who is with me stands up and she stops him, " i'm not sure if i should let you _

_near her." she says in a low growl. i hop off the stool and almost fall but the bar keep catches me, everything is sore from my toes to my head, the man who did this to me beat me first. i push the women aside gently _

_and walk over to zeke, he wraps his arms around me and kisses my head. he's been more of an older brother than caleb has. "what happened?" his words are muffled as he talks against my hair. i start sobbing again as _

_i explain what happened. he starts crying too as he holds me. the lady that was with me leads us into the back and we sit on a couch together. "i'm so sorry Zeke. i should have stopped him." i whisper as he holds me. _

_he pulls away for a minute and looks me in the eyes. "don't you ever say that again." i give him a small smile as he kisses my forehead. as he pulls me close as he whispers to me. "i'm sorry i couldn't protect you Tris." _

_i can hear his voice breaking. i pull back and give him a quick kiss on his lips. he smiles at me and hugs me again. "i love you. you know that right." he says it barely loud enough for anyone but me to hear him. at first i _

_don't respond so he says it louder. "tris. i love you. you know that right?" i feel the tears fall down my face. "i know. i love you too." i pull away and he kisses my nose. i smile softly. "i will always protect you." he says _

_as he runs his hand over my hair. i smile wider and nod. " i know you will."_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

ever since then I've trained. I've fought and I've lost six times, and only six times. now they call me six. i kiss his cheek as i pull him into a hug, he's still crying. two years later he still couldn't protect me, two years

later i'm still getting hurt, i'm still a target. "it's okay, you saved me. i'm okay. you DID protect me. you've always protected me." i say as he continues to cry. he calms down in a matter of seconds and looks at my

face, he rubs his thumb over my cheek as he cups my face with his hand. "no i haven't. i haven't always protected you and im so sorry. six i'm so sorry." i can hear his voice breaking and i start to cry. he pulls me to his

chest. "you couldn't have." i say. " you couldn't have known." then i remember that four and Uriah are standing just a few feet away. i take his hand and pull him towards the door. "come on. lets go inside." i say as i

walk up the steps. we all walk into the living room

ZEKE POV.

I wake up to someone banging on the door. I get up lazily and walk down the stairs really slowly. who the hell is banging on my door at 8:00 in the morning. I freeze when I hear someone screaming four and Uriah

come running down to where I am. "stay here for a minute" I say before, I start running down the stairs and I realise it's six. I still have one more flight of stairs to go down when I hear what she says. "HELP HELP. GET

AWAY FROM ME. ZEKE PLEASE. GOD DAMMIT OPEN THE DOOR." I still have half a flight of stairs left when I decide screw it. I jump and land perfectly. I fling the door open and yank six inside before going outside. i

see that al, drew, and peter were chasing her, I growl and run outside. i knock out al and start hitting drew, i can't believe i let her get hurt again. the next thing i know four and Uriah are trying to pull me off drew but i

fight back as hard as i can. i elbow four in the face but his grip never falters. i just need to get one of them off of me. i stomp on Uriah's foot and his grip loosens a little as he groans. i pull my arm away and punch him

in the face. he falls but gets back up and grabs my arm again in a matter of seconds. crap. i don't stop struggling though. i can't stop trying. i couldn't stop what happened last time but i can stop it now. pretty soon i

feel them let go and i go back to drew. i get a few kicks in before six steps in front of me. i stop, she touches my face and smiles softly, i start to cry. i couldn't protect her from that man, and two years later i still

couldn't protect her from a less major threat. she kisses my cheek as she pulls me into a hug. "it's okay, you saved me. i'm okay. you DID protect me. you've always protected me." she says as i cry. i calm down

quickly. i look at her and rub my thumb over her cheek as i cup her face with my hand. "no. i haven't. i haven't always protected you. six i'm so sorry." i can hear my own voice breaking as i talk. she starts to cry and i

pull her to my chest. "you couldn't have." she says. "you couldn't have known." she takes my hand and we walk towards the house. " come on. lets go inside." she says as she pulls me up the steps. we all go into the

living room.

SIX POV

we walk into the living room and me, Zeke, and four sit on the couch, one on either side of me. Uriah takes a place on the floor. we don't talk for a while but when i look at four his eyes show a mixture between anger

and jealousy. i decide to break the silence. "is everyone okay?" everyone nods and Uriah chuckles. "fine. but i don't think were the ones who should be asked that question. now. six. are YOU okay?" i stare for a

moment weighing my options on how to respond. i nod sharply and then lean forward resting my elbows on my knees. i chew the inside of my cheek. Uriah frowns at me. "i know you're lying six. i know you're lying." i

look up and glare at him, tears forming in my eyes. i only ever told Zeke and Uriah about what happened. i don't want to tell anyone else, not even four. i stand up and walk over to the wall and lean my head against it

putting my arms above my head, i take a deep breath and when i let it out it's shaky. "six. it's okay to say it out loud. it's okay to tell four." this makes me mad. i talk softly but i feel my voice growing. "god dammit

zeke. it's not okay. IT'LL NEVER BE OKAY. WHAT HAPPENED IS NOT OKAY." i pull away from the wall and stare at him with my hands clenched in fists. i stare into his eyes and i see the pain, the guilt. it wasn't his fault

but i know he has never let it go. "oh god." i'm almost whispering now. "oh. god. zeke. i'm sorry. i'm such a monster." i talk louder now. "zeke it was never your fault. it was my fault. it was all my fault. i should have

done something more. Zeke you need to let it go. it was my fault not yours." he just stares at me. i look at four and he looks extremely and genuinely confused, i look at Uriah and he looks pissed. " hey uri can i

borrow the bag in your basement." i ask quietly. "umm. yeah sure. but how did you know?" i walk to the basement door and yell back at him as i run down the stairs. " you've always had one." when i get down there i

look around for knuckle tape, when i find it i stare at it in confusion for a minute before tossing it to the side. it's pink, ew. i decide on not using it. i walk over to the punching bag and crack my neck. i start and i don't

focus on how hard or how long i'm at it for. i snap out of my daze when the bag hits the ground. i look at my hands, they're bloody and bruised. i turn and zeke, Uriah, and four are all there. Zeke and Uriah still looked

pissed where four looks confused and worried. i start to talk and my voice shakes. "four you've been quiet." he crosses his arms. "what's going on. what were you yelling at Zeke about and why did you just murder a

punching bag." he says it flatly with no emotion. i feel the tears well up in my eyes and i sit down on a chair in the corner of the basement. i take long, deep shaky breaths. i look up at Zeke and motion for them to

come over, they all sit around me and i smirk and chuckle. " i had almost forgotten about it. y'know. i was this close to forgetting about it and moving on." my voice is shaky and tears are falling down my face. i feel

four place his hand on my knee. "forget about what six?" as he talks i can tell he will be furious with me. my father was the same way. "i don't want to tell you. you'll just be mad. caleb was mad, my father was mad, so

was my mother. i don't want you to be mad with me." i'm sobbing now. "i won't be mad." he says. "i promise." i nod and continue. i explain what happened and before i can see his reaction i stand up and start yelling.

"I'M SORRY OKAY! I UNDERSTAND IF YOUR UPSET! I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT. I KNOW I'M A SLUT AND A WHORE AND I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE! I'VE HEARD IT ALL BEFORE. you don't have to say it again."

i don't wait for a reply. i walk backwards saying im sorry repeatedly and when i reach the stairs i run up them and out of the house. i call Christina. she pulls up literally 2 minutes later. "what happened?" she asks as i

pull open the car door and get in. i slam the door and look back at the house, i see four running out and slap her shoulder. " ow." she says. "drive." is all i say before she speeds off. i see four chasing the car and i turn

back to chris. "don't ask. just drop me off at my house and i'll be fine from there." she just nods. when we get to my house i barely let her park before jumping out of the car. i run up to my room and change. i put on

my training clothes which consists of a black sports bra, black bootie shorts and my runners. i pull my hair into a messy bun and grab a quad from the garage. when i get to the clearing in the forest i get off and run, i

run until i reach the hole in the ground and i jump. i crawl off the net at the bottom and go to the training room i open the door and i can't believe who's there, they can't be there, why are they here. the person i see is

the one i want to see the least. four.


	4. Chapter three

_**I know that the last part of chapter 2 seemed rushed but it was probably 45 minutes before six reached the training room.**_

_**SIX POV.**_

I can't help myself. I start screaming. "NO!" I scream. he turns to look at me. "NO! YOU CAN'T BE HERE! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" i loser my voice to a whisper and I look at the ground my hands made into fists. I'm talking to myself now. "no. no. why does this shit always happen to me? i need to leave. i have to leave. just disappear. nobody would notice, nobody would care." as i say this i grab my stuff and walk out of the training room slamming the door behind me. after the door is shut i run. i run up the stairs and into the simulation room. fear. fear calms me. _my _fears calm me. because in here i can conquer them. i walk to the cabinet and grab one of the serums, i inject myself an sit down. within seconds it goes into effect and i'm standing in the middle of a giant field. suddenly i am attacked by crows, millions of them. i don't fight back and i don't try to calm down, i just lie there and scream and cry through the pain. eventually i wake up on my own and i try to stand. i almost fall but i catch myself. my hands are shaky. i climb up to the platform and think. i was in that sim for 25 minutes. that's the longest yet. I've been trying to go for longer but i keep waking up. i kick around a rock for about five minutes before something swoops passed my head. i duck and scream. a crow. it keeps swooping at me and i keep screaming and batting it away as i run around the platform. i don't see where i'm going and my foot hits something. the ledge. i hear someone yell as i tumble over the ledge. i grab it with one hand and sing my other one up. i pull myself so that I can hook my elbows around the ledge. next thing I know I'm getting pulled over it by someone. I stand up and four hugs me. I don't hug back, I don't move or talk or breathe. I just stand there until he lets go. "listen." I say calmly. " I understand. if your mad. I understand if you don't love me anymore. you have no reason to love me. nobody does. not even my family. I should have done something more." he stares at me angrily, for a second i'm slightly afraid but then his eyes soften. "don't ever say that. of course I love you. zeke and Uriah love you too. why would you think no one loves you?" I scoff at this. " you honestly think I believe that zeke loves me? he's had to live with the fact that he thinks it's his fault and i'm the reason that guilt is there. do you honestly think he still loves me after that?" he's staring at me astonished. "yes I do. and why do you think no one else does?" I smirk at him and chuckle. "my parents and brother think i'm a whore for losing my virginity at fourteen. they don't care how it happened, they just care that it did. zeke's parents made them move after they found out because they didn't want their boys to be friends with such a slut." I am literally laughing now. " and then my parents moved out because they couldn't stand the sight of me and my brother put the only distance he could between me and him. so now he lives in the basement and I live on the fifth floor. so does that answer your question? that's why. I don't THINK no one loves me. I KNOW it." as soon as i'm done talking I realize what I just said is true. I never admitted it before. now that I have it hurts. a lot. I feel a tear fall down my face and four does the unexpected. he kisses me. after a couple seconds he pulls back and I see he has tears on his cheeks. I reach up and wipe them away. "i love you so much six. so does zeke and uri. okay?" I smile slightly and take his hand as I nod. we walk down to the pit and take the elevator up into the main building. he kisses me and we go our separate ways. when I get home I fall asleep right away as soon as my head hits the pillow.

_**PAGE**_** BREAK**

* * *

I wake up to imagine dragons radioactive playing and I pick up my alarm clock and chuck it at the wall. I don't know why. I just did it. I stare at the broken eices and laugh at my idiocy. I get up and put on black sweats, tan uggs, a black crop top and I pull my hair into a messy bun. I put on foundation, eyeliner and mascara and go down to the main kitchen area. I am talking to marcel when caleb passes me. I hope that he doesn't do anything but sadly that isn't the case. as he passes me he shoulder checks me and I end up falling into the counter hitting a knife on the way down. I fall on my back and the knife lands in my leg. I stifle a scream and caleb stares wide eyed at me. I don't say anything, I just reach down and scream into my teeth as I pull it out. after I do I stand up and wipe my blood off onto the kitchen cloth and throw it over my shoulder. caleb is still staring at me, he's still in his pajama's so I pull the hem of his tank top up and I tear it with the knife all the way up the front of it. I tie it around my wound and he stares at me angrily now. "WHAT THE HELL BITCH?" I smirk and walk away with out a limp. it doesn't even hurt that much. I take the elevator back up to my room and change my pants into black stretchy shorts. I grab my roller derby helmet, (it's black with gold letters that say SIX. and gold cross bones behind it on the back.) and I grab my black and gold long board and walk to my arena. I start going down and around and doing tricks and flips and shit. I stop for a minute and text everyone telling them to come over after I finish I go back to what I was doing. I blast music and try some new flips. about what I think is an hour or so I stop and take my earbuds out. everyone is sitting on the edge of the arena clapping for me. I roll over to them and land on the edge of the rink and hop out. I smile and take off my helmet. "come on" I say as I walk out the door and to my room. I drop my stuff off and walk to the stairs. I hop on the banister and slide all the way down. everyone follows and I hear a chorus of screams and giggles. I grab about 8 bags of chips and 12 bags of pop corn and load a mini fridge completely stocked with liquor onto a cart and wheel it to the beach house outside, I look back to see if their following me and I start running, I run to the elevator and press the close button as fast as I can but four stops the doors before they close. I laugh as everyone piles In and we go up to the second floor where a giant living room/ pub awaits us. I wheel the cart in and sit down. everyone sits down around the room and were all laughing. all the sudden everyone stops and I am genuinely confused. "what's wrong?" I ask as I turn around to see what their staring at. caleb. and he looks pissed. I tense and hunch over a little, afraid of what's going to happen. "six. come over here please." I stand and walk over to him. he grabs my wrist and pulls me to the corner of the room but doesn't lower his voice. in fact I think he raises it. "what the hell? did I say you could have friends over? or have friends in general?" I cringe. "no caleb." I say back quietly. "and what the hell was that little stunt you pulled earlier? huh?" he's scaring me and it kills me that I let it show. "i'm, i'm sorry caleb." he frowns. "yeah? that's bull shit. and who the hell is that?" he asks pointing to four. he had his arm around me when caleb came into the room. I look at four and he stands up. he has his fists clench and I gulp tears whelling up in my eyes. I shake my head as if to say stay there. "that's, that's f-four." I stutter out. caleb jerks my arm and grips it tighter as he yells at me. "ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH HIM SIX? HUH? YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING AROUND SINCE YOU WERE 14. I BET YOUR BANGING ALL THE GUYS OVER THERE." I feel the tears falling down my face. shit. "no. no caleb i'm not." I say softly. I look over to the gang and four looks like he's about to murder someone and so do the other guys as they are all standing next to four with their hands in fists. I shake my head again. "WHY DO YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO BE SUCH A WHORE? HUH? YOUR A SLUTTY WORTHLESS BITVH YOU KNOW THAT?" he shoves me to the ground and walks away. I just lie there and cry until four and zeke come and pick me up. I run into the bathroom and lock myself inside. the only thing I can think is '_shit. now I have to explain everything.'_


	5. Chapter four

_**FOUR POV.**_

after we help her up she runs into the bathroom and locks the door. I slowly walk over and knock. "six. open up. come on." I can hear her crying. I hear a barely audible "no." I sigh. "at least let me in? please?" I hear her

stand up and she opens the door and before I know it I'm being dragged inside and she slams and locks the door behind us. she turns around and slides down against the door and sits on the floor. I sit next to her and

pull her into my lap. she doesn't cry. "I don't want to tell them but they're going to want to know what Caleb meant by what he said." she says and she nuzzles her face into my shoulder. I stroke her hair and kiss her

head. " It's okay to tell them. I know what happened isn't okay. but It's okay to tell them." she just shakes her head in response. "no. they'll just think I'm weak and a slut." I scoff at this. "well I didn't think so and neither

does Zeke OR Uriah." she stares at me for a minute before nodding. I kiss her on the lips softly and then I pull her up with me. she stands behind

me gripping my shirt as I unlock the door and open it. everyone is sitting against the wall, they all look extremely worried, we go and sit on the

couch without saying a word and everyone follows. no one says anything until six does. and the words that come out of her mouth don't surprise

me. "i'm sorry." she says. everyone looks confused except me, Uriah and Zeke. chris looks like she's going to burst into tears, "why did your brother

say that about you?" she asks quietly. six stands up and then laughs as she walks to the balcony. she hoists herself up and starts pacing back and

forth on the railing, everyone gasps. I slowly walk over to her and talk softly. "what are you doing. come down." she laughs at me and then looks at

me. "I just thought I could share the news up here. that way it'll be easier to end the pain after I find out that everyone hates me." she chuckles

and goes back to pacing. when she isn't look in I sneak up and wrap my arms around her waist hauling her off the railing. she doesn't resist, she

doesn't do anything. I carry her back to the couch and place her on my lap keeping my arms around her waist so she can't leave. "anyhow." she

starts smirking. "i guess the fact that my brother said I've been sleeping around since I was 14 is technically true." she states as she leans back

against my chest. i'm about to say something but Zeke beats me to it. "no you haven't been. you know what he said is a lie." he spits it out like it's

venomous. she sits up and rests her head in her hands. she chuckles. "fine. would it make you feel better if I said the truth?" nobody says anything

and Zeke looks like he's about to kill someone. I don't know why she is acting this way but now isn't the time to ask. still nobody says anything so

she continues. "okay." she says. " I lost my virginity when I was 14." she frowns. and turns to me. "told you they would hate me." she says. the

looks of disgust disappear off their faces after i'm done talking. "you didn't even tell them the whole story six." i'm frowning at her. why can't she

just act seriously?. she scowls at me and she turns back to everyone. she sighs. "before I start I would like to say that despite Zeke's current

feelings what happened is in no way his fault." she's about to continue when Zeke raises his voice. "WELL IT SURE AS HELL WASN'T YOUR FAULT!

SO IF IT WASN'T MINE THEN WHO'S WAS IT?" she stands up and straightens herself. "Zeke. you know god damn well who's fault it was. and it

wasn't yours. it was mine. and I'm sorry that I make you feel so guilty." she says it flatly with no emotion. she sits back down beside me and

continues. "when I was fourteen I went to one of Zeke's parties to hang out with everyone. he was about sixteen I think. it was about 2am and I

decided I wanted to leave because I was tired. I left without telling anyone. on my way home I was blindfolded and shoved into a car. there was two

of them. they both got into the car and whoever was in the front started driving, whoever was in the back with me started..." she takes a deep

breath but her voice and breathing isn't even the slightest bit shaky. "he started touching me. and I screamed and hit him and apparently he didn't

appreciate that because he beat me. after he was done with that he continued on with what he was doing. after about an hour they dumped me in

an alley with only my jacket. I found a blanket and wrapped myself in it. I called zeke and he picked me up from a nearby bar." she stops for a

minute and stands. everybody looks pissed but not for the reasons she thinks. "i'm sorry. I know i'm a slut and I know it's my fault. I know I should

have done more. it's not Zeke's fault and it's not anybody else's fault either. i'm sorry." she finishes and walks to the balcony, I run after her but

she jumps before I can do anything. I look over the edge and see that she landed on a net. I growl and shout some profanities at her for scaring me

and tell her to get her ass back up here. she obliges and everyone still looks pissed. she sits on my lap and looks at me. "see?" she asks. "told you

they'd be pissed." she gives me a small smile and I frown. chris stands up and starts talking, not quite shouting but close. "six! were not pissed at

YOU!" Christina is in tears now. "and were not pissed at Zeke either okay?" she walks over and gently pulls six off of me. "were pissed at the

perverts who thought what they did was okay." six nods and we all have a group hug. i'm happy that she doesn't have to hide anymore.


	6. ANNOUNCMENT

_**GONNA DO A TIME SKIP SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! HEY TOTALLY RANDOM PEOPLE. FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM. all. . and also go and follow ellie2297 here on !**_


End file.
